En Exil
by Loulou2a
Summary: Comment pourrais-je supporter de te voir avec elle ? Je préfère fuir, fuir et t'oublier. Remus a fui un amour qu'il savait impossible. Mais il n'est pas aisé d'oublier la personne qu'on aime. Arriveront-ils un jour à se retrouver ? Slash SBRL
1. Prologue

Me revoilà avec un nouveau SBRL, ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur ce couple mais j'avais commencé le prologue de cette fic il y a au moins deux ans et je me suis enfin décidé à écrire cette histoire qui est dans ma tête depuis tout ce temps.

Titre : En Exil !

Résumé : Comment pourrais-je supporter de te voir avec elle ? Je préfère fuir, fuir et t'oublier.

Remus a fui mais une invitation va le ramener à la réalité et faire ressurgir ce qu'il tentait de laisser derrière lui. Slash

Note : Il s'agit d'un UA. Pour le plus grand bonheur du monde sorcier et aussi humain, Voldemort n'existe pas.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas sinon Sirius ne serait jamais mort.

* * *

Je tenais entre mes doigts le petit carton d'invitation. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des deux prénoms enlacés écrits en lettre d'or. Ils se répétaient encore et encore dans mon esprit "Sirius & Hélène."

Soupirant, je rangeais le faire part dans son enveloppe. Je l'avais reçu il y a de cela trois jours et je ne parvenais toujours pas y croire. Sirius allait se marier. Dans un mois, mon ami allait unir sa vie avec celle qu'il aimait.

Dans ma main, l'enveloppe ne devint plus qu'une boule que je lançais au loin. Je n'irais pas à ce mariage. Je ne pouvais pas le revoir.

J'empêchais les larmes de se former au coin de mes yeux. Seulement six mois s'étaient écoulés, trop peu de temps pour oublier, pour refermer la plaie. Mon amour était toujours aussi fort et en cet instant j'avais si mal. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais autant souffrir, moi qui détenait pourtant un beau record de supplices avec mes transformations mensuelles en bête féroce.

Ma souffrance n'était pas physique, elle était psychique, mentale et se répercutait dans tout mon corps. Mon cœur se brisait en des milliers d'éclats.

Je savais depuis bien longtemps que ce jour arriverait mais on n'y est jamais assez préparé. C'était pour m'épargner que je m'étais éloigné d'eux, de mes amis. Etre en sa présence, le voir si heureux avec elle m'était devenu insupportable. Comment en étais je arrivé là?

Tant de choses s'étaient déroulés depuis ce fameux jour, insignifiantes pour mes amis mais tellement importantes pour moi.

Appuyant ma tête sur le dossier du canapé, je laissais les souvenirs affluer.


	2. Chapitre 1

- Remus !

Je levai les yeux de mon livre pour voir une jeune fille rousse venir vers moi.

- Que fais-tu encore tout seul ici ? Me questionna Lily en prenant place à mes côtés.

- Je lisais. Lui répondis-je simplement, lui désignant l'ouvrage que je tenais entre les mains.

- Tu pourrais lire à l'intérieur. Il fait vraiment trop froid pour rester dehors, admit-elle, les joues rougies et les bras serrés autour de son corps.

- J'aime bien lire au calme, tu le sais.

- Je trouve que tu t'isoles beaucoup en ce moment. Il y aurait-il un problème avec les maraudeurs? Tu passes de moins en moins de temps avec eux.

- C'est faux, répliquai-je, nous sommes toujours ensemble.

- Pas comme avant, me coupa-t-elle. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr que non, m'emportai-je, tout va bien entre nous. J'ai juste besoin de rester seul, j'ai bien le droit.

- Oui bien sûr mais, hésita Lily, tu restes toujours dans ton coin et depuis quelque temps tu as toujours cet air si triste. Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi.

- Tout va bien Lily, tentai-je de la rassurer.

- Remus, je suis ton amie, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. Si quelque chose te tracasse. Ça restera entre nous.

Ca me faisait chaud au cœur de voir que mon amie était inquiète. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui révéler la nature de mon malaise. C'était mon secret et personne ne devait jamais le découvrir. Cela signifierait la fin des maraudeurs.

- Remus, tu peux te confier à moi, m'assura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne.

- Non, Lily, lui répondis-je en appuyant mes paroles d'un signe de tête. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien te dire. C'est ..

- C'est à cause de Sirius, me coupa-t-elle en me fixant de ses yeux émeraude.

J'ouvris la bouche de stupéfaction. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était impossible. J'avais fait bien attention.

- C'est bien lui que tu évites ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, sa main dans la mienne.

Ne pouvant prononcer le moindre mot, j'acquiesçai de la tête. Il ne me servirait à rien de lui mentir. Lily avait toujours été très perspicace. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait découvert mon premier secret, ma lycanthropie il y a deux ans. Et loin de me rejeter, elle avait tout fait pour m'aider à supporter mon calvaire mensuel.

- Tu devrais le lui dire, me conseilla-t-elle dans un sourire alors que j'étais resté silencieux.

- C'est impossible, lui répondis-je dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié, Lily, lui répondis-je en ancrant mon regard dans le sien. Les maraudeurs sont ma famille, je ne supporterais pas de les perdre.

- Tu ne perdras jamais leur amitié, m'assura-t-elle de sa voix tendre.

- J'ai trahis sa confiance Lily, repris-je, mon regard se perdant sur le sol. Je ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour mon meilleur ami.

- On ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments Remus.

- Mais on peut les taire, répliquai-je pour couper court à la conversation.

Cependant, Lily était tenace et elle ne comptait pas en rester là.

- Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens Remus, m'encouragea-t-elle de nouveau.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je à mon tour.

- Pour savoir s'il partage tes sentiments, répliqua-t-elle avec assurance. Tu ne peux pas rester dans l'ignorance.

- Je sais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas, déclarai-je d'une voix plus forte que je ne l'aurais voulue. J'ai son amitié et c'est bien suffisant.

- Tu ne sauras que quand tu lui auras parlé, reprit-elle. Il pourrait très bien avoir des sentiments pour toi. Vous êtes si proches tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle après m'avoir fait signe de ne pas la couper d'un geste de la main. Tu pourrais le regretter un jour si tu ne lui dis rien.

Elle me raconta alors l'histoire de sa tante qui ne s'étant jamais déclaré à son amour de jeunesse avait vécu une vie misérable jusqu'à découvrir des années plus tard alors que l'homme était mourant que son amour avait été partagé depuis le début.

- Au moins tu seras fixé, tenta-t-elle de nouveau de me convaincre. Tu pourrais connaître enfin le bonheur que tu mérites.

- Et s'il ne n'aime pas ? Lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Tu garderas ton meilleur ami et tu pourras passer à autre chose.

Sur ses dernières paroles, elle se leva et m'adressant un sourire me tendit une main.

- Il fait vraiment trop froid ici, rentrons.

Je lui souris et prenant la main offerte, je me mis sur mes pieds et le cœur plus léger je regagnais la salle commune.

Les jours suivants, j'essayais d'agir le plus normalement possible en présence des maraudeurs. Nous montions un nouveau plan contre les Slytherins et comme d'habitude j'étais le cerveau de l'opération. J'étais comme souvent obligé bien malgré moi de prendre les choses en main afin d'éviter que la nouvelle blague de Sirius et James ne finisse en catastrophe. Mes deux amis, trop heureux de jouer des tours aux serpents oubliaient souvent de réfléchir aux conséquences.

J'étais donc dans la chambre en compagnie de Sirius, pour revoir notre plan d'attaque. La présence de mon ami me rendait nerveux. Je n'avais pas cessé de penser aux paroles de Lily mais jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas eu le courage de me déclarer. J'avais toujours peur d'être rejeter. Il n'était pas facile d'avouer à un ami du même sexe qu'on avait pour lui des sentiments ô combien plus fort que l'amitié. Comment réagirait-il ? Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

L'amitié de Sirius était la chose la plus importante pour moi. Il était ma source de vie, mon oxygène. Sans lui, je ne sais pas si je pourrais de nouveau supporter les nuits atroces de pleine lune. Sirius était mon soutien. Ma relation avec lui était bien plus développée que celle que j'avais avec James et Peter. Et peu à peu au cours de ses nombreuses années de camaraderie, mes sentiments avaient évolués pour devenir un amour incommensurable. J'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami.

De par ma timidité, en grande partie due à ma lycanthropie et mon besoin de rester discret pour garder mon secret, je ne me le liais pas facilement aux autres. C'était déjà un miracle pour moi d'avoir trois merveilleux amis et une fille aussi formidable que Lily autour de moi.

Je n'ai donc jamais été intéressé par une relation amoureuse. Je ne pouvais permettre à personne de s'approcher de moi sans risquer que mon secret ne soit découvert. Je n'avais donc jamais eu de petite amie.

James avait remarqué les atouts de la gente féminine en deuxième année et avait eu sa première copine l'année suivante avant de décréter en début de cinquième année que Lily était la femme de sa vie. Après plus de deux ans de conquête vaine, de gifles et de sortilèges en tout genre, sa persévérance avait été récompensé et lui et Lily formait le couple parfait.

Sirius avait toujours été un rebelle. Il avait attiré les regards depuis son entrée à Hogwarts mais il était bien trop indépendant pour laisser une fille l'enchainer dans une relation d'après ses dires. Il avait eu quelques petites amies si elles pouvaient être appelées ainsi quand on savait que leur couple n'avait pas duré plus de deux jours. Sirius se lassait très vite. Si au début, cela me faisait sourire, cette situation me soulageait à présent car il m'était insupportable de voir une fille pendue aux lèvres du garçon que j'aimais.

Quant à Peter, il était loin d'avoir les atouts physiques de James et Sirius mais il avait eu une ou deux histoires d'amour avec des filles qui avaient vu plus loin que sa petite taille et son coté rondouillard.

- Remus !

Je relevais la tête en entendant mon prénom. Sirius me fixait de ses beaux yeux couleur océan dans lequel je souhaitais tant m'y perdre. Je réalisai alors que j'avais été perdu dans mes pensées et que mon ami m'avait appelé plusieurs fois.

- Tu disais ? Lui demandai-je en détournant le regard pour ne pas me noyer dans ses iris.

- Je te disais que nous devrions revoir la première partie du plan, expliqua Sirius de sa belle voix. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de verser la potion et de revenir.

Je regardais le plan du château dessiné sur la carte que je tenais entre mes mains. Sirius avait raison. Nous avions omis un détail. Réprimant mon envie d'écraser mes lèvres sur cette bouche si tentatrice – chose qui m'arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment quand j'étais en compagnie de mon ami – je réfléchis aux options qui s'offraient à nous.

James et Peter qui étaient allé voler quelques ingrédients dans la réserve du professeur Slughorn nous rejoignirent et ensemble nous terminions les préparatifs de notre farce.

Quand nous descendirent tous les quatre dans la salle commune, Lily me lança un regard interrogatif auquel je répondis par la négative. J'avais passé une grande partie de l'après-midi en compagnie de Sirius et à aucun moment je n'avais eu le courage de me déclarer. J'avais perdu une nouvelle occasion ou selon mon point de vue j'avais gagné un nouveau délai et un peu de temps avant que ma déclaration ne change à jamais la relation que j'avais avec lui.

Lily me fit une grimace, signe de son mécontentement. Elle avait raison mais j'étais un lâche et j'avais si peur de perdre Sirius que je repoussais sans cesse le moment de lui parler. Je me disais que la prochaine fois serait la bonne. Après tout, depuis que Lily et James sortaient ensemble, j'avais plus de moment seul avec Sirius. J'aurais bientôt une nouvelle occasion même si en mon fort intérieur je priais Merlin pour que cela n'arrive pas de sitôt.

Notre plan s'était déroulé à la perfection et hilares nous regagnions notre dortoir après avoir ridiculisé toute la table des Slytherins durant le repas. Bon nombre de nos camarades nous avaient félicité mais aucun professeur ne pouvait prouver que nous étions les auteurs de cette nouvelle farce, nous étions donc à l'abri de toute punition.

Evidemment en tant que préfet, j'aurais dû empêcher ce genre de débordements mais ou on était un maraudeur ou on ne l'était pas. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas toujours possible de réfréner Sirius et James même si ce dernier s'était assagi depuis qu'il fréquentait Lily.

Et puis, entendre le rire de Sirius, méritait bien d'enfreindre le règlement et mes devoirs de préfet.

- Je pense pouvoir dire mes chers amis, déclara James, d'un ton solennel, que cette blague restera parmi nos meilleurs.

- Je ne peux que t'approuver mon frère, ajouta Sirius en s'allongeant sur son lit, sa tête reposant sur ses coudes repliés.

Je souris aux remarques de mes amis, que j'approuvais également. Un bon rire de temps en temps était excellent pour la santé.

Je pris place sur mon lit, attrapant mon livre au passage, décidé à finir ce roman. Il ne me restait que deux chapitres et j'étais impatient de connaître le dénouement de cette histoire.

- Mes amis, je vais devoir vous laisser, lança James dans un sourire en prenant sa cape. J'ai des obligations ailleurs.

- Tu ne devrais d'ailleurs pas trop faire attendre Lily, rigola Sirius en lui laissant un oreiller.

- Ne me décoiffe pas avant mon rendez-vous, le réprimanda James qui réceptionna l'objet pour le renvoyer à son expéditeur.

Il nous souhaita une bonne soirée et quitta le dortoir en chantonnant. J'étais tellement heureux pour lui. Après tant d'années à tenter de séduire Lily, il était enfin aimé en retour. Si seulement tout pouvait se terminer ainsi pour moi. Malheureusement, j'étais bien trop grand pour croire aux contes de fées.

Je m'installai confortablement contre mon oreiller et commençai ma lecture. Quand je lisais le monde autour de moi s'effaçait et c'était devenu pour moi un vrai refuge. Je me plongeai dans l'histoire afin d'oublier mon amour impossible.

La fin était très émouvante. Comme d'habitude je ressentais un petit pincement au cœur en laissant les personnages. Mais tout finissait bien pour eux. J'aimais les happy ends.

Je refermai mon livre et le posai sur ma table de nuit. Le silence régnait dans le dortoir. Je relevai les yeux pour les porter sur la pièce. Peter n'était pas en vue, il avait dû sortir alors que j'étais trop absorbé par ma lecture.

Mes yeux poursuivirent leur exploration pour se poser sur Sirius qui était toujours son lit, un magazine de Quidditch dans les mains. Il était rare de voir mon ami si calme. Mon cœur se serra à cette vue. Il était si beau. Des mèches de cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux lui donnant un petit côté rebelle que j'aimais tant. Apollon pouvait aller se rhabiller, il ne faisait pas le poids face à une telle beauté.

J'avais souvent l'impression d'être comme toutes ces filles qui se pavanaient devant mon ami mais il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le trouver séduisant. Et je parlais en toute objectivité quand je disais – jamais à voix haute et devant témoin – que Sirius était le dieu de la beauté personnifié.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tournait une page. Je devrais probablement arrêter de le fixer ainsi mais mon regard était capturé.

Je réalisai soudain que nous étions seuls. James était à son rendez-vous avec Lily et ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs heures et il me revenait à présent à l'esprit que Peter était à la bibliothèque avec son groupe de soutien. Sirius et moi étions donc seuls pour un bon moment. J'avais là une nouvelle occasion de lui parler.

J'inspirais profondément pour calmer mon cœur qui s'était emballé à cette pensée. Je devais lui parler. Lily avait raison. Je ne pouvais plus garder ce secret qui me rongeait un peu plus chaque jour. Je finirais par exploser ou pire faire une bêtise comme me jeter sur Sirius. J'allais peut être commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie après ma promenade au clair de lune quand j'étais enfant mais je ne pouvais pas reculer. Que penserait Sirius après ma déclaration ? Comment réagirait-il ? Serait-il dégouté ? Voudrait-il toujours être mon ami ? Je ne le saurais pas tant que je ne me serais pas déclaré à lui.

Lily m'avait certifié que Sirius ne me rejetterait pas. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec James, elle avait revu son opinion à son sujet. Elle ne le voyait plus comme un gamin immature, prétentieux, un fauteur de trouble. Même s'il était loin d'être un enfant de chœur, elle savait que c'était un ami fidèle sur qui on pouvait compter.

Sirius ne m'avait pas rejeté quand il avait découvert ma lycanthropie. Bien au contraire, il avait encouragé le projet animagus afin de me soutenir durant les nuits de pleine lune. Depuis que mes amis étaient avec moi, ces maudites nuits étaient bien plus supportables et notre amitié s'en était retrouvée renforcée.

Est-ce que notre amitié pouvait résister à cette nouvelle bombe que j'allais lancer ? Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

Je repris une grande inspiration. Je ne pouvais plus reculer, c'était maintenant ou jamais. J'étais un Gryffindor, je ne devais donc pas manquer de courage.

Je serai les poings et me levai. Les dés étaient jetés.

J'avançai à petit pas vers le lit de mon ami. Il ne m'entendit pas approcher et releva les yeux quand mes genoux touchèrent son matelas.

- Ca va, Moony ? Me demanda-t-il, ses lèvres formant le plus beau des sourires.

Je ne devais pas me laisser emporter par cette vision. Je devais me ressaisir et parler à Sirius.

- J'aimerais te parler, déclarai-je d'une voix hésitante.

Il posa son magazine et d'un geste m'invita à m'assoir. Quand ses yeux plongèrent dans les mieux, j'y lus son interrogation. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me comporter ainsi avec lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Remus ? S'enquit-il, visiblement étonné de mon étrange comportement.

Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Devais-je lui dire que je l'aimais ? Quelle était la meilleure approche ? Je me lançais dans le vide, sans filet.

- Voilà, commençai-je me triturant les mains, signe de ma nervosité. Je .. je dois te dire quelque chose, continuai-je en bégayant.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je perde tous mes moyens à un moment aussi crucial. Sirius continuait de me fixer avec étonnement.

- Je te trouve bien nerveux Moony, que veux-tu me dire ? M'encouragea-t-il en se redressant. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Sirius avait toujours été un confident pour moi. Nous parlions souvent de mes doutes sur l'avenir, sur les problèmes que me posait ma lycanthropie. Il était si simple pour moi de lui parler. Il avait toujours les mots justes pour me réconforter.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ma confession était trop importante. Des barres de chocolat, une tape amicale ne suffiraient pas.

Ma bouche était pâteuse et les mots se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je devais bien formuler mes propos, choisir les bons mots.

- Ce n'est pas facile à dire, repris-je en serrant le couvre-lit entre mes doigts, mes yeux baissés pour éviter ceux de mon vis-à-vis. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, c'est arrivé sans que je n'y puisse rien.

- Tu commences à me faire peur Moony, me coupa Sirius d'une voix inquiète. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Non, tout va bien Paddy, répliquai-je immédiatement pour le rassurer. Je dois juste te dire quelque chose d'important mais je ne sais pas comment.

- Tu peux tout me dire, me répéta-t-il, posant sa main sur les miennes. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Comment pouvait-il se montrer si gentil dans un moment pareil ? S'il savait, il ne me toucherait pas ainsi.

Sirius était quelqu'un de très tactile. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je m'étais retrouvé dans ses bras après une nuit de pleine lune, un moment de doute, ou tout autre problème que Sirius résolvait avec un simple câlin. Dans ces moments, je me maudissais de profiter de la situation. Car pour lui, il ne s'agissait de rien de plus qu'un moyen de me réconforter. C'était sa manière de me montrer son amitié et son soutien. Pour moi, c'était tellement plus.

Je regardais nos mains - un contact pour le moins inhabituel pour deux garçons mais tout à fait normal entre nous - avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux pour trouver le courage de continuer.

- Depuis un moment, repris-je avec hésitation, je ressens des sentiments …

- Tu es amoureux ! M'interrompit Sirius d'une voix ou se mêlaient la surprise et la joie. C'est formidable, ajouta-t-il avant de s'excuser pour m'avoir coupé la parole.

- Cela n'a rien de formidable, avouai-je d'une faible voix. C'est même tout le contraire.

- Allons Remus, ne dis pas ça ! Me sourit-il et je le sentis se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que nos genoux se frôlent. Tu sais que tu auras mon soutien et je t'aiderais. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Voilà on y était. La question était posée et demandait une réponse. Je serais vite fixé. Rejet. Dégout. Je ne pouvais plus y échapper.

- Toi, avouai-je dans un murmure, la tête baissée de honte.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime toi.

- Remus, je …

Je relevais alors mes yeux pour affronter la situation. Il ne me servait à rien de me cacher. Je devais me montrer fort et accepter l'inévitable.

- Remus, je ne sais pas quoi dire, déclara-t-il d'une voix aigüe. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Instinctivement, il s'était reculé et me regardait à présent avec des yeux ronds. C'était de toute évidence un choc. Comment il pouvait en être autrement.

- Ecoutes, Sirius, commençai-je pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère que se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Je … Je ne te demande rien. Je t'aime. Je voulais juste que tu le saches mais je … je… ne veux pas que les choses changent … je, tentai-je de poursuivre mais les mots se perdaient entre mes lèvres et ma vue commençait à se brouiller.

- Oh Remus, m'interrompit Sirius, prenant mes deux mains dans les siennes.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, lui dis-je entre deux sanglots.

- Ca n'arrivera jamais, m'assura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il releva ma tête et essuya de son pouce une larme qui coulait.

- Je suis tellement désolé, m'excusai-je et je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, souffla-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

Je restais un moment, pressé contre lui, mouillant sa chemise, alors qu'il traçait des cercles dans mon dos pour me réconforter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restions ainsi mais je me sentais si bien.

Nous finîmes par nous écarter l'un de l'autre et d'un revers de manche, j'essuyais mes dernières larmes.

- Remus, m'appela Sirius, après ce moment de silence et de réconfort.

Je relevais la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens, nous étions assis face à face. Je m'étais déclaré, le temps de la sentence était arrivé.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais, commença Sirius prenant à son tour une voix hésitante. Mais …

Evidemment il y avait toujours des « mais ». Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas partager mes sentiments.

- Tu es un de mes meilleurs amis. Je serais toujours là pour toi, sois en certain, continua-t-il. Je … Je.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius, l'interrompis-je car je le sentais embarrassé. Je sais. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

- Je comprends, me sourit-il. En tout cas, ne crois pas que cela changera quelque chose entre nous, Remus. Tu es et seras toujours mon ami.


	3. Chapitre 2

Sirius avait tenu parole. Après ma déclaration, il resta le même avec moi. Nous étions toujours aussi proches. Nous discutions de longues heures, nous rigolions, préparions des blagues et Sirius était toujours celui qui prenait soin de moi les lendemains de pleine lunes. Je pensais qu'il aurait été gêné et qu'il aurait voulu éviter tout contact physique mais il n'en fit rien et ses bras étaient toujours là pour me réconforter quand ça n'allait pas.

Mais Lily c'était trompé sur un point. Sirius ne m'avait certes pas rejeté mais pour ma part, je ne pouvais pas passer à autre chose. Sirius ne partageait pas mes sentiments mais je ne pouvais pas les faire partir d'un coup de baguette tout bon sorcier que j'étais. J'aimais Sirius et je l'aimerais toujours.

Mon cœur faillit se briser à deux reprises au cours de ces derniers mois. La première fut quand je vis Sirius entrer dans la salle commune, une fille accrochée à son bras. Je me rappellerais toujours de ce moment. Amy, Ravenclaw de septième année était collée à mon meilleur ami. Combien de fois ai-je eu envie de la tuer alors que sa bouche ne lâchait plus celle de Sirius ? Ma haine envers cette fille dura une douzaine de jours. Un matin, je la vis rentrer les yeux gonflés dans la grande salle, accompagnée d'une de ses amies. Sirius n'était pas avec elle. Je compris alors que Sirius l'avait pour mon plus grand bonheur laissée tomber.

Ma joie fut cependant de courte durée car deux semaines plus tard, alors que je pénétrais dans la salle commune, je manquais de peu de régurgiter mon petit déjeuner. Samantha, une camarade de dortoir de Lily avait osé poser son dernière sur les genoux de Sirius. Comme pour la précédente, il se lassa très vite et la demoiselle ne tarda pas à rentrer dans la salle commune, les larmes aux yeux.

Aucun autre fait majeur ne vint perturber notre dernière année à Hogwarts. James poursuivait son histoire avec Lily, Peter avait enfin une petite amie régulière et moi je gardais au fond de moi cet amour qui ne serait jamais partagé. Sirius, quant à lui restait tel qu'il était et tel que je l'aimais.

La période des examens passa, et l'heure de faire nos adieux à notre collège vint bien trop rapidement. Durant sept ans nous avions été comme dans un cocon, protégé du monde extérieur. Et là tout allait prendre fin, nous allions quitter cet endroit qui avait vu naître les maraudeurs. Howgarts avait été plus qu'une école, c'était notre foyer, le lieu où j'avais rencontré mes amis, des amis qui avaient changé ma vie. Je ne savais pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait. J'étais un lycanthrope, très peu d'options s'offraient à moi. James et Sirius rentreraient à l'académie des aurors, Lily ferait des études pour devenir médicomage et Peter reprendrait l'entreprise familiale. Quant à moi, grâce aux soutiens du professeur MacGonagall et du directeur Albus Dumbledore j'avais été accepté à l'université de la magie de Londres pour étudier les origines de la magie.

Pour la première fois depuis l'âge de mes onze ans, j'allais me retrouver seul et j'avais peur. Mes amis m'avaient garanti qu'ils seraient toujours là pour moi les soirs de pleine lunes mais plus jamais on ne verrait gambader un loup, un chien, un cerf et un rat dans le parc de Hogwarts.

Le banquet de fin d'année fut des plus émouvants et nous avions préparé une blague qui resterait à jamais gravé dans les annales de l'école. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de couler alors que mon regard faisait pour la dernière fois le tour de notre dortoir.

- Viens, Moony, il est temps d'y aller où nous allons rater le train, m'avait dit Sirius tendrement. Moi aussi je vais regretter ce lieu. Nous y avons passé tant d'agréables moments. Mais les maraudeurs demeureront même loin de ces murs. Notre amitié est éternelle.

Il m'avait tendu la main et ensemble nous avions quitté la tour de Gryffindor.

Sur le quai de la gare, je dis au revoir à mes amis. Nous n'allions pas nous revoir avant la rentrée.

James partait d'abord en voyage avec ses parents. Il y avait convié Lily afin de la leur présenter. Ils iraient ensuite passer quelques jours chez les Evans avant de s'offrir un petit voyage en amoureux. Dès leur retour de vacances, ils comptaient emménager ensemble à Londres.

La mère de Peter l'attendait à la sortie du train. Comme tous les ans, Peter passerait les vacances en famille dans le sud du pays.

- A bientôt, Moony, je t'écrirai, me promit Sirius avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue et de quitter le quai en compagnie des Potters.

Je restais là, touchant ma joue à l'endroit où les lèvres de mon ami avaient effleuré ma peau. Deux mois loin de lui allaient être une torture. Sirius passerait quelques jours de vacances avec la famille de James et ensuite il partirait en France pour un stage d'été.

Mes amis venaient à peine de partir et je me sentais déjà abandonné. Seul, je passai du coté moldu où mes parents m'attendaient. Je passerai l'été avec mes parents dans notre petit village du Gloucestershire.

Les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient le long de la vitre alors que j'étais installé dans un Pub londonien pour mes retrouvailles avec mes amis après ces deux longs mois de séparation.

Peter arriva le premier, il avait pris plusieurs centimètres et perdu quelques rondeurs. Il avait l'air en pleine forme. J'accueillis mon ami dans une bonne étreinte avant de voir une tornade rousse me foncer dessus pour me serrer jusqu'à étouffement. Lily m'avait manqué.

- Comment se sont passé les vacances dans la famille de Lily ? Questionnai-je James, alors que nous étions installés tous les quatre autour de la table, attendant l'arrivée de Sirius qui comme à son habitude se faisait désirer.

- James a été parfait, sourit Lily, fier de son petit ami. A l'exception de quelques petites bourdes en présence de ma tante et mes cousines tout s'est bien passé.

- Tu oublies ta sœur et son mari, lui rappela James qui n'avait visiblement aucune sympathie pour Petunia Evans, dorénavant nommée Dursley depuis son mariage.

Lily m'avait déjà parlé de sa sœur qui avait une sainte horreur de tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie. Leur relation était tendue depuis l'entrée de Lily à Hogwarts. La grande sœur de Lily était visiblement jalouse des dons de sa benjamine et sa rencontre avec ce Vernon Dursley n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses d'après les dires de James.

L'aversion de Petunia pour la magie était un sujet sensible, James passa donc rapidement à leur voyage en amoureux avant de nous parler de l'appartement qu'ils avaient trouvé. Nous étions d'ailleurs tous invités pour la pendaison de crémaillère.

James était en train de nous raconter son aménagement quand mes yeux se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée, attirés comme des aimants par le nouvel arrivant.

Mon cœur cogna fort à ma poitrine alors que mon regard se posa sur l'homme. Il agitait ses cheveux d'une main afin d'en extraire les gouttes de pluie. Quand il releva la tête, il nous lança un grand signe de la main avant de nous rejoindre.

- Content de vous retrouver les gars.

Sirius donna une accolade à son frère de cœur, puis s'approcha de Peter pour lui serrer la main. Quand il s'avança vers moi, je me levai pour aller à sa rencontre et me retrouvai instantanément prisonnier de ses bras. Je plongeai mon nez dans son cou, humant ce parfum qui m'avait tant manqué. Je me sentais revivre.

- Tu m'as manqué Moony.

Notre étreinte s'acheva bien trop rapidement à mon gout et alors que je m'écartais de mon ami pour lui offrir un siège, une jeune fille vint à notre rencontre.

Sirius se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire. Mon cœur se serra.

- Je dois vous présenter quelqu'un, annonça Sirius en passant un bras autour des hanches de la nouvelle venue. Les amis, voici Hélène, nous nous sommes rencontrés en France. Elle était élève à Beauxbatons et va poursuivre ses études, ici à Londres.

Il nous présenta à tour de rôle et nous raconta comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Je n'entendis que quelques brides de la conversation. Mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionné quand Sirius nous avait présenté cette fille comme étant sa petite amie. Mon cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux.

- Et toi tes vacances Remus ?

Je revenais soudain à la réalité en attendant mon nom. Sirius avait fini le récit de son séjour en France et c'est lui qui venait de m'interpeller.

- Formidable, lui répondis-je d'un sourire forcé avant de boire une gorgée de ma boisson. Au village comme tous les ans avec mes parents.

Je ne gardais que peu de souvenir du reste de l'après-midi, mes yeux étant restés focalisés sur les mains jointes de Sirius et Hélène et leurs sourires échangés. Je n'avais jamais vu mon ami aussi heureux avec une fille.

Si j'avais pensé au début que Sirius finirait par se lasser de cette fille, comme à son habitude, je me trompais et sa présence six mois plus tard lors de l'anniversaire de Sirius me le confirmait. Leur histoire n'était pas prête de se terminer et mon cauchemar se poursuivait.

J'aurais dû haïr cette fille mais il n'en fut rien. Hélène était une jeune femme charmante, douce et agréable à écouter. Elle avait ce petit accent français qui faisait craquer bon nombre d'hommes. Lily et elle étaient rapidement devenues de très bonne amie.

Ayant des origines françaises, il m'arrivait souvent de discuter avec elle de son pays natal. Sa région lui manquait parfois mais elle était très heureuse à Londres avec Sirius. Elle avait pris l'homme que j'aimais mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il était bien avec elle et en tant qu'ami je me devais d'être content pour lui.

Depuis notre départ d'Hogwarts, je craignais que notre amitié change mais ce n'était pas le cas. Malgré nos emplois du temps différents et les petites amies, Sirius, James, Peter et moi nous retrouvions tous les vendredi soir au Pub. Cet endroit était devenu le nouveau repère des maraudeurs.

Mes amis étaient également là pour les soirs de pleine lune. Sirius avait trouvé une vieille grange dans le nord de la ville prêt d'une forêt. Nous ne pouvions pas nous balader aussi librement que dans la forêt interdite mais le loup n'était pas enfermé et il était entouré de ces compagnons.

Les mois passèrent et la routine se mit en place. Malgré les nombreuses tentatives de James et Sirius de me caser, j'étais toujours célibataire. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que mon cœur était déjà pris. Sirius pensait surement que j'étais passé à autre chose mais que j'étais trop timide pour me lancer dans une relation amoureuse.

Exceptés les soirs de pleine lune, les retrouvailles du vendredi et quelques rares moments, je ne voyais jamais Sirius sans Hélène. Notre première année d'étudiant s'achevait et rien ne présageait la fin de leur relation.

Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'étais rentré en pleurs dans mon misérable petit appartement après avoir été témoin de leur débordement d'affectation. De toute évidence, Sirius était amoureux. Ce que je craignais le plus était arrivé. J'étais malheureux et je ne pouvais en parler à personne.

Il m'arrivait d'ailleurs de m'isoler et je retrouvais de moins en moins mes amis en dehors des sorties des maraudeurs. Voir Sirius et Hélène si proches était au-dessus de mes forces.

Quelques jours après la fin de notre première année, je ne pus cependant pas échapper à la petite fête organisé chez James. Au cours de cette soirée, il nous annonça ses fiançailles avec Lily. J'étais si heureux pour eux. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Sirius serait témoin pour le mariage qui serait organisé à l'automne, James ne voulant attendre plus longtemps pour échanger ses vœux.

Durant l'été les maraudeurs se retrouvèrent, les filles étaient occupées à préparer le mariage. Hélène serait la demoiselle d'honneur de Lily et les deux jeunes filles passaient tout leur temps libre sur l'organisation du mariage.

Pour moi, toute cette agitation sonnait comme une accalmie dans la tempête et Sirius et moi nous retrouvions à plusieurs reprises seuls.

Hélène partit également dans sa famille pour les vacances et malgré le manque de place dans mon appartement, Sirius qui était abandonné selon ses dires, y passait beaucoup de temps. Nous passions des soirées entières à discuter, à rigoler, à nous remémorer nos années à Hogwarts.

Durant ses soirées, je retrouvais mon Sirius et mon cœur se reconstruisait.

Cependant comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, la rentrée arriva et avec elle le retour d'Hélène et surtout le mariage de James et Lily.

Etant toujours célibataire, Hélène me présenta une de ses amies pour m'accompagner au mariage. Mélissa était une fille charmante mais elle n'était certainement pas pour moi.

Le mariage se déroula durant une magnifique journée d'automne, et entourés des personnes qu'ils aimaient, James et Lily avaient uni leurs vies.

Cette journée resterait mémorable. Il y avait eu tant de bonheur, de joies, de danses. Lily me dirait surement que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie mais pour moi ce jour marquerait la fin de mes derniers espoirs et le jour où mon cœur se brisa à jamais.

J'avais passé une bonne soirée avec Mélissa qui s'était révélée d'excellente compagnie. La fête battait son plein quand Sirius, de sa place de témoin avait demandé le silence.

- Mes amis, je suis désolé de vous interrompre, surtout toi Peter, qui nous faisait un merveilleux étalage de tes talents de danseur, avait-il plaisanté, aussitôt suivi de nombreux rires, mais j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Il se tourna vers James et leva son verre.

- James, mon frère, je ne vais pas tarder à te rejoindre dans le clan des hommes mariés, avait-il avoué, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Hélène et moi sommes fiancés et vous êtes évidemment tous conviés à notre mariage dès que nous aurons fixés la date, ceux qui ne devrait pas tarder.

De nombreuses personnes se levèrent de leur chaise pour féliciter les fiancés. James accueillit Sirius dans une étreinte lui souhaitant d'être aussi heureux que lui. Peter se joignit à eux.

Moi je restais pétrifié sur ma chaise, le souffle coupé. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Mes jambes aussi étaient coupées. J'aurais dû comme mes amis me lever pour les féliciter mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Le choc était bien trop violent.

Mais alors que ma vue commençait à se brouiller, une tape dans le dos me ramena à la réalité.

- Alors, Remus, tu ne me dis rien ? Me demanda Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il paraissait si heureux en cet instant. Comment un simple évènement pouvait rendre un homme comblé et briser la vie d'un autre en même temps. Je devais me ressaisir et ne rien laisser paraitre. Sirius était mon ami, mes sentiments ne devaient pas ruiner ce moment si important pour lui.

Je respirais un grand coup et me levant lui lança le sourire le plus forcé de toute ma vie.

- Félicitations, Sirius. J'espère que vous serez heureux. Tu le mérites.

- Merci Moony.

Sirius m'entraina dans une étreinte qui se termina bien trop vite quand Hélène l'appela pour aller danser.

Je regardais le couple se mouvoir sur la piste de danse. Ils allaient bien ensemble, je ne pouvais le nier.

Melissa me demanda si je voulais danser et nous rejoignîmes les autres couples sur la piste. Je n'ai que de brefs souvenirs de la suite de la soirée. Je dansais, mangeais, buvais, riais à quelques blagues mais j'avais l'impression d'être déconnecté du monde.

Je me souvins cependant avoir pleuré toutes les larmes que mon corps pouvait contenir quand j'avais regagné mon appartement après avoir raccompagné Melissa. Je mettais retenu de craquer devant mes amis mais une fois seul, j'eus l'impression que toutes les peines du monde s'étaient déversées en moi.

Les jours qui suivirent furent très douloureux et je ne quittais mon appartement que pour me rendre en cours. J'attendais avec appréhension de retrouver Sirius le vendredi soir mais il ne vint pas. James nous apprit qu'il était parti en France pour rencontrer la famille d'Hélène.

Cette période fut une des plus douloureuses de ma vie. Je ressentis le besoin de m'éloigner de mes amis. Il m'était devenu impossible de cacher mes émotions lors de nos rencontres. Je ne revis Sirius qu'à la pleine lune qui fut une des plus violentes malgré la présence des animagi.

Je sortis plusieurs soirs avec Melissa mais rompis au bout d'un mois car il n'y avait aucun avenir dans notre relation. James avait été étonné de ma décision, il ne comprenait pas ce que je pouvais reprocher à une fille aussi charmante. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Comment aurait-il réagi en apprenant que je ne pouvais avoir aucune relation car j'aimais Sirius.

Lily quant à elle n'était pas dupe et avait perçu ma détresse.

- C'est à cause de Sirius, me demanda-t-elle un après-midi alors qu'elle me servait un thé.

- Je ne comprends pas, lui rétorquai-je.

- Remus je te connais, sourit-elle en s'installant face à moi. Depuis un moment tu as toujours cet air si triste. J'étais si accaparée par mon mariage et mon histoire avec James que je n'avais rien vu. Mais maintenant je réalise que c'est depuis l'arrivée d'Hélène. Et depuis mon mariage nous t'avons pratiquement plus vu…

- Je suis très pris, j'ai mes études, la pleine lune, la coupai-je pour l'empêcher de dévoiler la vérité que je me refusais à révéler.

- C'est faux, m'interrompit-elle. C'est depuis l'annonce du mariage de Sirius. Je pensais que cette histoire avec Sirius était derrière toi mais j'avais tort. Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et nous buvions notre thé en silence. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Je venais récupérer le dernier livre de mon auteur préféré dans la petite librairie moldue de mon quartier quand une annonce dans la vitrine retint mon attention. Il s'agissait d'une offre d'emploi pour un libraire dans le sud de l'Irlande.

J'étais un passionné de littérature et j'avais grand besoin de m'éloigner de Londres et de tout ce qui me rattachait à mon amour impossible. J'allais donc demander des informations au responsable. Mes études étaient un échec car je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. Plus rien de me retenait en Angleterre.

C'était il y a six mois. A présent, je vivais dans un petit cottage loin de la ville et du bruit et avec une grange pour les nuits de pleine lune. Au début, je recevais des lettres ou invitations de mes amis mais je n'y répondais pas, souhaitant couper tout contact. Je voulais laisser toute ma jeunesse à Hogwarts derrière moi et oublier, oublier les bons comme les mauvais moments et surtout oublier cet amour impossible.

Je regardai de nouveau l'invitation. Sirius allait se marier. Sirius était amoureux et ce n'était pas de moi. Jamais il ne m'aimerait…


	4. Chapitre 3

La nuit tombait sur la capitale Irlandaise. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre alors que je baissais le rideau du magasin. La journée avait été très fructueuse avec la séance de dédicace de l'après-midi.

La librairie avait du succès et le propriétaire m'avait plusieurs fois félicité pour la qualité de mon travail. J'en étais très fier. J'avais travaillé dur depuis l'ouverture du magasin, trois années auparavant, pour arriver à ce résultat.

Mes premiers mois en Irlande n'avait pourtant pas été facile. Dans ma hâte de fuir, j'avais omis un détail important. Je me retrouvais seul les nuits de pleine lune. La première lune après mon arrivée à Cork avait été dévastatrice. Sans la présence de mes amis, je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix que d'enfermer le loup dans la grange derrière le petit cottage que j'habitais. Seul et enfermé, il s'était déchainé toute la nuit, se mordant et se jetant contre les murs sans retenue. Il n'avait pas été aussi violent depuis ma cinquième année à Hogwarts et la dernière lune passée sans les maraudeurs.

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillé le corps en sang, parvenant tout juste à me lever pour regagner la maison. Il m'avait fallu trois jours pour récupérer et revenir à la librairie avec un visage décent. Mon patron avait heureusement été très compréhensif quand je lui avais expliqué qu'une grippe m'avait retenu au lit. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler du monstre que j'étais. Les lycanthropes étaient rejetés dans le monde des sorciers mais dans celui des moldus, ils relevaient du mythe. Mister Barnes m'aurait pris pour un fou si je lui avais révélé ma vraie nature. Depuis mon arrivée, je n'avais recours à la magie qu'en de très rares occasions. Ayant été élevé par une mère non sorcière, je n'avais aucune difficulté à vivre comme un moldu.

Les pleines lunes suivantes furent aussi sanglantes et sans l'aide du professeur Dumbledore, je n'aurais certainement pas pu garder mon emploi.

Un soir alors que je rentrais de la librairie, j'eus la surprise de retrouver mon ancien directeur devant la porte de ma modeste maison. Il voulait prendre de mes nouvelles et avait également une grande découverte à me faire partager.

Pendant que nous prenions le thé, il me parla d'une nouvelle potion, découverte récemment et destinée aux lycanthropes. Prise quelques jours avant la pleine lune, cette potion permettait de garder le contrôle de son esprit durant la transformation. Et grâce à cette avancée révolutionnaire, les nuits de pleines lunes ne demeurèrent plus un problème. La transformation gardait certes son aspect douloureux mais il me suffisait de rester sagement dans la grange en attendant le coucher de la lune. Je ne me mutilais plus et le lendemain, à l'exception des courbatures dues à la métamorphose, je me sentais mieux et pouvais me rendre à mon travail.

Le professeur Dumbledore me faisait chaque mois parvenir cette potion et ainsi mon fardeau s'en retrouvait allégé et je me plongeais sans relâche dans mon travail.

Le propriétaire de la boutique ne tarda pas à récompenser mes efforts en me proposant la direction de la librairie qu'il devait ouvrir à Dublin et c'est ainsi que j'avais aménagé dans la capitale.

En passant devant la boulangerie, je fis un petit signe de la main pour saluer Emily. Elle était pour moi une véritable amie. A mon arrivée à Dublin, nous avions rapidement sympathisé, nos deux magasins se faisant face.

Nous étions sortis ensemble quelques mois avant que je ne mette fin à notre relation pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'attache à moi alors que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer en retour.

Depuis nous étions devenus d'excellents amis. Emily m'avait confié peu de temps après notre rupture qu'elle avait toujours su que mon cœur était déjà pris mais qu'elle avait essayé en vain d'avoir son affection retourné.

Ce soir-là, je mettais confié à elle. Je lui avais parlé de Sirius, de cet amour impossible que je nourrissais, des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais quitté l'Angleterre en omettant évidemment tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie. Emily m'avait écouté sans m'interrompre et à la fin de ma confession alors que je fondais en larmes, elle m'avait serré dans ses bras et bercé comme l'aurait fait une mère.

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ma fuite et mes sentiments étaient toujours aussi fort.

Je franchis la porte de mon immeuble situé à quelques rues seulement de la boutique quand une odeur familière chatouilla mes narines. A mesure que je montais les escaliers pour rejoindre mon appartement situé au second, elle se faisait plus forte. Je connaissais ce parfum mais pourtant c'était impossible. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Je franchis les dernières marches, les sens en alerte. L'odeur emplissait tout l'étage et me replongeait des années en arrière. Je ne pouvais y croire. Et pourtant, mes sens de loup garou ne pouvaient me tromper.

Chaque être humain a une odeur qui lui est propre, évidemment un humain ne le remarque pas mais par ma condition de lycanthrope je pouvais suivre une personne grâce à mon odorat.

Mais si je ne me trompais pas, que pouvait-il bien faire ici ?

J'arrivai à mon étage et me figeai quand je découvris une silhouette sur le pas de ma porte. Mon cœur s'emballa. C'était lui. Comment était-ce possible ?

Ma première envie était de me jeter dans ses bras mais je ne pouvais pas. Que devais-je faire ? Comment réagir quand l'homme que vous aimez et que vous n'avez pas revu depuis cinq ans se trouve sur votre paillasson ?

J'avançai à petit pas, retardant le moment où nous nous ferions face après tant d'années. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et tant d'émotions me submergeaient.

- Bonjour Remus, me salua Sirius alors que j'arrivais devant ma porte. Ça fait longtemps.

Je posai mon regard sur mon ami, n'osant toujours pas y croire. Sirius était là face à moi. Il était comme dans mon souvenir. Les mêmes yeux océans dans lesquels j'aimais m'y noyer, les petites mèches de cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, le même sourire pour lequel j'étais prêt à me damner. Je remarquai sous son T-shirt qu'il avait cependant développé sa musculature et que son visage était plus adulte. La petite barbe naissante lui donnait un air des plus rebelles. Il était si beau. J'aurais pu rester là à le regarder pendant des heures.

- Bonjour Sirius, réussis-je finalement à dire en me soustrayant à ma contemplation.

- Je suis content de te revoir Moony, me sourit-il.

Je n'avais pas entendu ce surnom depuis si longtemps que je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer. C'était si bon de l'entendre de la bouche de Sirius.

Je le regardai de nouveau sans savoir quoi dire. Mais que pouvais-je bien lui dire. J'avais fui car mon amour pour lui m'anéantissait un peu plus chaque jour. J'étais évidemment heureux de le revoir mais rien ne changeait.

- Tu ne dis rien, s'étonna-t-il de mon mutisme.

- Je .. je suis juste surpris, articulais-je difficilement. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

- Normal, vu que tu ne m'as jamais donné ton adresse.

Je le regardai surpris. J'avais coupé tout contact avec les maraudeurs à mon arrivée en Irlande. Ça avait été très dur pour moi de me séparer de mes amis mais il le fallait.

- Heureusement, j'ai fini par convaincre Lily de me la donner, m'expliqua Sirius.

En effet, Lily était la seule avec qui je correspondais. Elle connaissait les raisons de ma fuite et avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de me faire revenir sur ma décision. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle me donnait des nouvelles de sa famille et c'est ainsi que j'avais appris la naissance du petit Harry. D'un commun accord, nous ne parlions pas de Sirius dans nos lettres. Je ne voulais aucune nouvelle de mon ami. Il était heureux avec Hélène et je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Je réalisai alors que nous étions là, l'un en face de l'autre depuis dix bonnes minutes. Je sortis la clé de ma poche et l'introduisis dans la serrure.

- Entre, l'invitai-je.

Nous n'allions pas resté éternellement sur le palier. Nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire après tout ce temps mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à commencer.

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, me lança Sirius alors que je le faisais entrer dans le salon. Je peux repasser plus tard.

La situation était d'un point de vue extérieur des plus comiques. Sirius et moi étions amis depuis l'âge de onze ans, nous avions partagés tant de choses. Et à présent, cinq ans après notre dernière rencontre, nous nous faisions face, tous deux gênés, ne sachant pas comment se parler. Comment en étions nous arrivé là ?

- Tu ne me déranges absolument pas Sirius, le rassurai-je d'un sourire. Installe-toi, l'invitai-je en lui désignant le canapé. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Un thé comme toi, me sourit-il alors qu'il prenait place.

- Je vois que tu me connais toujours aussi bien, commentai-je en me rendant à la cuisine pour préparer le thé.

- Tu as l'air en forme, me dit-il quand je lui tendis une tasse.

- En effet, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, rétorquai-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil, lui faisant face.

- Je suis content pour toi.

Je portais ma tasse à mes lèvres pour boire une gorgée de ma boisson. Le silence s'installa alors que Sirius savourait lentement son thé. De toute évidence, il était tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

- Que fais-tu en Irlande ? Le questionnai-je enfin en posant ma tasse vide sur la table basse.

- Je reviens d'une mission pour le ministère, me répondit-il hésitant. Je suis donc passé te rendre une petite visite avant de rentrer.

Je m'étais une nouvelle fois fait des illusions. Evidemment qu'il était ici pour le travail. Même si j'étais parti sans un mot, ni laisser d'adresse, il n'avait pas cherché à me contacter durant toutes ces années.

- Ton travail se passe bien ?

- James et moi, on forme une bonne équipe, comme toujours, me répondit-il nerveux. Et toi, Lily m'a dit que tu travaillais dans une librairie moldue ?

- C'est exact, lui confirmai-je. Les affaires se passent bien et mon patron est un homme très bien. Et comment va Hélène ?

Je regrettai aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question mais nous ne pouvions pas éviter le sujet éternellement. Sirius était marié et sa femme faisait partie intégrante de sa vie.

- Elle va bien, elle est très prise par son travail au ministère, m'expliqua-t-il le regard baissé.

- Je vois, acquiesçai-je sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir des nouvelles de sa femme et j'avais juste posé la question par politesse. J'étais soulagé que Sirius ne parte pas dans un monologue sur ô combien il était heureux avec elle.

- J'ai appris que Dumbledore te fournissait chaque mois de la potion Tue-Loup, déclara Sirius me sortant ainsi de mes pensées. Comment se passe les pleines lunes ?

Je levais le regard vers mon ami, ravi de pouvoir changer de sujet.

- Elles sont bien plus supportables.

- Mais tu souffres encore, me coupa Sirius plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- La transformation est douloureuse c'est vrai mais je ne me mutile plus et la récupération est plus facile, assurai-je pour apaiser l'inquiétude que je lisais dans son regard.

- Tu arrives à trouver un endroit isolé, me questionna-t-il de nouveau.

Cette conversation me replongeait dans le passé à l'époque où mes amis venaient de découvrir ma lycanthropie. Sirius avait été celui qui m'avait posé le plus de questions. Il voulait tout savoir et avait été horrifié d'apprendre que je m'enfermais dans la cabane hurlante les nuits de pleines lunes. Suite à cette discussion, il avait cherché sans relâche un moyen de m'aider et c'est lui qui avait entrainé les autres pour devenir des animagi.

Des années plus tard, je le sentais toujours aussi concerné par mes problèmes mensuels.

- Il y a une usine désaffectée pas loin d'ici, lui expliquai-je. Je m'y rends avant le coucher du soleil et grâce à la potion je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que la lune se couche. Une bonne douche chaude me permet de détendre mes muscles.

- Mais tu es tout seul, déclara Sirius dans un souffle.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je suis désolé Remus.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Sirius, le rassurai-je en me levant. Tu veux une autre tasse de thé, lui proposai-je pour couper court à cette conversation pleine de regrets.

- Non, merci, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, me dit-il, se levant à son tour.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, lui sourit-je, ne voulant pas le voir partir si vite. Tu peux rester pour le diner. Tu ne vas pas refuser un bon repas, ajoutai-je pour l'encourager à rester.

- D'accord, mais je te donne un coup de main, insista-t-il en saisissant les deux verres sur la table basse.

- Pas trop si tu veux qu'on puisse manger quelque chose, rigolai-je le précédent dans la cuisine.

Je lui indiquai l'évier où déposer les verres et entrepris de sortir les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection du repas. Appuyé contre le comptoir, Sirius me regardait tout en inspectant les lieux.

- Tu n'utilises pas la magie, s'étonna-t-il alors que je cassais les œufs dans un plat.

- Pas souvent, admis-je.

- Vivre comme un moldu, c'est bien toi, commenta-t-il en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire et m'afférai à préparer le diner. La proximité de Sirius me rendait nerveux mais je devais me ressaisir et ne rien laissé paraitre. Nous étions juste deux amis qui après une séparation de cinq ans cuisinaient ensemble. Enfin, cuisiner, c'était vite dit pour Sirius. Connaissant ses faibles capacités culinaires, je lui donnais des taches simples à réaliser mais c'était tout de même agréable de partager ce moment avec lui. Ça me rappelait les cours de potions où nous étions en binôme.

Après une heure en cuisine et quelques incidents évités de justesse – ne jamais laisser Sirius dans une cuisine avec des appareils moldus – nous nous mettions à table.

L'atmosphère était plus détendue après ces instants de complicité mais un certain malaise demeurait entre nous, qui venait principalement de moi, Sirius n'ayant aucune raison d'être gêné. Il n'était pas celui qui vouait un amour impossible pour son meilleur ami depuis presque dix ans.

- Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Maugrey quand nous sommes rentrés, rigola Sirius qui m'expliquait à quel point James et lui faisait tourner en bourrique leur supérieur.

C'était tellement agréable de l'écouter parler. James et lui étaient toujours aussi proches et Maugrey Fol'œil avait de quoi faire avec une telle équipe. Il me raconta ainsi nombres de leurs missions et arrestations. Je me serais presque cru dans une de ses séries policières que les moldus affectionnaient tant.

Je buvais les paroles de Sirius. Sa voix m'avait tant manqué. Je l'écoutais sans l'interrompre durant tout le repas, riant sans retenue.

- Il serait tant que j'y aille, déclara Sirius alors qu'il m'aidait à débarrasser la table.

- Tu peux rester, m'empressai-je de lui proposer sans réfléchir.

Je venais enfin de retrouver Sirius et je n'avais aucune envie de le voir partir. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.

- Tu peux prendre ma chambre, ajoutai-je.

- Je ne vais pas te déranger Remus, il vaut mieux que je parte.

- Non, l'arrêtai-je d'une voix un peu trop désespérée. Il est tard et tu dois être fatigué.

Je me sentais pathétique d'être là à supplier mon meilleur ami pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille. Mais Sirius désirait rentrer chez lui et retrouver sa femme. Qu'avais-je espéré ?

- D'accord, concéda-t-il alors que je croyais déjà l'avoir perdu. Mais je prends le canapé.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, j'arrive à l'improviste et tu m'héberges, je ne vais pas prendre ton lit, affirma-t-il sur un ton joyeux. Et puis tu oublies mes talents en métamorphose. Je vais faire de ce fauteuil un lit des plus douillets.

Sirius ne s'était pas vanté. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, je découvris un grand lit à la place de mon vieux canapé.

- Qui c'est le meilleur, gloussa Sirius en désignant le meuble.

- C'est toujours toi, Paddy, lui souris-je en retour.

Le soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux se posa sur mon visage et j'ouvris les yeux. Je m'étirais avant de porter mon regard sur mon radioréveil. Il était temps de se lever, je devais ouvrir le magasin pour dix heures.

Après une bonne douche, j'étais rasé, habillé et prêt pour la journée. En passant dans le salon pour gagner la cuisine, je m'arrêtai. Sirius était là, endormi dans le lit qu'il avait métamorphosé la vieille.

Je restais un moment à contempler le doux visage de mon ami. Une mèche de cheveux lui couvrait une partie du visage. Il était en plein milieu du lit, empêtré dans les draps qui lui arrivaient au niveau de l'abdomen. J'eus ainsi tout le loisir d'admirer son corps bien dessiné. Je ne pouvais résister à cette vue. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit si beau ? Sirius était déjà quelqu'un d'exceptionnel avec tant de qualités mais à cela s'ajoutait un physique de rêve. Comment ne pas tomber amoureux de cet apollon ?

Il remua dans son sommeil et craignant d'être pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme, je m'arrachai bien malgré moi à cette somptueuse vue pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Je finissais de faire griller le pain quand un bâillement se fit entendre dans mon dos. Je me retournai pour découvrir un Sirius débraillé et échevelé dans l'embrassure de la porte, telle une apparition divine.

- Bonjour Moony, me salua-t-il et il couvrit sa bouche, étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

Je restai là immobile, le regard rivé sur lui, subjugué par cette apparition. Comment pouvait-il être aussi beau au réveil ? Quel dieu avais-je contrarié pour subir ce supplice ?

- Remus ! M'interpella-t-il de nouveau me sortant de ma torpeur.

- Bonjour Sirius, le saluai-je enfin, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits en détournant mon regard de ce dieu vivant pour le reporter sur les toasts. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Très bien, me sourit-il.

- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, je pense que tu dois être affamé, déclarai-je en lui désignant la table et une chaise.

- Tu me connais trop bien mon Moony, rétorqua-t-il en prenant place. C'est bien pour ça que je t'adore.

La tête dans le réfrigérateur pour sortir le beurre et la confiture, j'étais heureux que Sirius ne puisse pas me voir après cette affirmation. Mais je me repris bien vite car il ne s'agissait que de paroles lancées en l'air, elles n'avaient aucune signification. Sirius m'avait déjà plusieurs fois dit ce genre de chose quand nous étions à Hogwarts.

Posant les derniers aliments sur la table, je pris place face à mon ami et lui servis une tasse de café.

- Tu dois aller travailler ? Me demanda Sirius entre deux bouchées. C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas passer plus de temps ensemble, ajouta-t-il avec regret après que la bouche pleine je lui ai répondu d'un signe de tête.

- Dois-tu repartir aujourd'hui ? Le questionnai-je, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

- Pas forcement, confia-t-il après avoir pris une gorgée de café.

A sa réponse, je faillis m'étouffer avec un morceau de toast.

- Mais tu es occupé et je ne voudrais pas te déranger davantage, compléta-t-il avant de vider sa tasse.

Comment pouvait-il croire une telle chose ? Mon cœur s'était de nouveau emballé. Sirius n'avait visiblement aucune obligation de rentrer sous peu à Londres. Cette pensée me réjouit. Il était hors de question que nous nous quittions maintenant alors que nous venions juste de nous retrouver.

- Tu pourrais rester quelques jours ici, lui proposai-je plein d'espoir, demain soir je serais en week-end, j'aurais donc plus de temps à te consacrer. Je pourrais te faire découvrir la ville.

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton hospitalité, tu …

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que tu ne me déranges pas, le coupai-je d'une voix agacée.

- C'est d'accord, accepta-t-il quelque peu surpris du ton brusque que j'avais employé. Je ne voudrais surtout pas te fâcher, ajouta-t-il taquin.

Regardant ma montre, je m'empressai de terminer mon petit déjeuner. Il ne fallait pas que je sois en retard pour l'ouverture de la librairie.

- Je vais devoir y aller, déclarai-je en me levant. Laisses tout comme ça, je rangerais ce soir.

- Tu finis à quelle heure ? Me demanda Sirius.

- A 19 heures.

- Je pourrais te rejoindre et nous pourrions aller quelque part, me proposa-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- Pourquoi pas, répondis-je sur un ton qui se voulait détaché alors que j'étais ravi de cette initiative. Je connais un pub très sympa dans le coin. Il y a de très bons groupes qui viennent y jouer.

- Ok, alors je te rejoins à la boutique.

Je donnai l'adresse à Sirius et quittai le cœur serein mon appartement. La perspective de passer la soirée avec lui me remplissait de joie.

Sur le chemin, je repensais à nos retrouvailles de la vieille. Mon ami s'était présenté à ma porte hier soir avec un faussé de cinq ans nous séparant et ce matin j'avais l'impression que nous nous étions jamais quitté.

Une fois le moment de gêne passé, je retrouvais le Sirius que j'aimais. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser.

Après le diner, nous nous étions installés au salon et avions passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter. Sirius avait tant de choses à me raconter et autant à me demander.

Il m'avait longuement parlé d'Harry, le fils de James dont il était le parrain. A travers ses mots, je ressentis l'affectation qu'il avait pour cet enfant. Des étoiles brillaient dans ces yeux alors qu'il me racontait les prouesses du gamin. J'avais déjà des nouvelles de James et de sa famille par Lily qui m'écrivait souvent.

Sirius m'avait questionné sur les nuits de pleine lune, sur mon travail. Je serais bien resté toute la nuit à échanger avec lui mais épuisé de ma journée et désirant me lever à l'heure le lendemain, je lui avais souhaité une bonne nuit vers trois heures du matin, et le cœur débordant de joie avait regagné mon lit en sachant que je le reverrais à mon réveil.

A aucun moment, Sirius ne m'avait parlé de son épouse. Si je trouvais cela étrange, sachant qu'elle était la personne qui partageait sa vie, j'en étais toutefois soulagé car il est m'aurait été très difficile de l'écouter me parler de sa vie conjugale.

Je marchais, d'un pas léger, profitant de l'air matinal. Je n'avais pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps et j'avais hâte de retrouver Sirius ce soir.

Je savais bien que ce bonheur ne durerait que quelques jours et que Sirius finirait par rentrer chez lui. Rien n'avait changé. Il était marié, j'étais toujours amoureux de lui, je ne pouvais donc pas rester avec lui sans souffrir. Même en sachant que le départ de Sirius briserait mon cœur déjà en morceaux, je voulais profiter du temps que nous avions ensemble. Je voulais savourer chaque seconde en sa compagnie. Je ne voulais pas avoir de regrets. Je pleurerais sa perte plus tard, pour l'instant il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Note : Le quatrième chapitre est tout juste commencé. Je comptais finir cette fic avant la rentrée mais à casue d'une tendinite à l'épaule ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas écrit et avec la reprise du boulot j'ai moins le temps. Mais j'ai déjà toutes les idées en tête, donc j'espère arriver à vite la finir.


	5. Chapitre 4

Note de l'auteur : Après tant de temps, voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Je sais il a mis du temps à venir mais après une tendinite cet été, j'ai eu du mal à me remettre à cette fic. Je suis passé par une période « Vampire Diaries » où je lisais et écrivais sur cette série et maintenant je suis dans ma période « Merlin ». Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ma fic non achevée. Voici donc le dernier chapitre. Il restera juste après l'épilogue.

* * *

Je reportai pour la énième fois mon regard sur l'horloge, mais seulement dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis mon dernier coup d'œil. Jamais une journée ne m'avait paru aussi longue. J'attendais avec impatience le moment où Sirius franchirait les portes de la librairie pour que nous passions la soirée ensemble. Il s'agissait seulement d'une sortie entre amis qui ne s'étaient pas revu depuis cinq ans mais j'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente quelques heures avant son premier rendez-vous.

Et les foutus aiguilles de l'horloge ne voulaient pas aller plus vite, me rapprochant ainsi du moment où je retrouverais Sirius. L'attente était insupportable et le silence qui régnait dans la boutique ne permettait pas de calmer mon impatience.

- Bonjour Remus.

Je quittai l'horloge pour reporter mon regard sur l'entrée de la boutique et souris à mon amie.

- Bonjour Emily, la saluai-je.

Elle entra dans la librairie et s'accouda au comptoir, me faisant face.

- On sort ce soir, me proposa-t-elle de bonne humeur. Le groupe est super à ce qu'il parait.

Je réalisai alors que nous étions jeudi. Nous sortions souvent avec Emily ce jour-là car des nouveaux groupes venaient jouer au Pub que nous fréquentions.

- Je suis désolé, m'excusai-je d'un sourire mais je ne peux pas ce soir.

- Aurais-tu un autre rendez-vous ? Me demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la curiosité, en roulant des yeux.

C'était tout Emily. Depuis notre rupture et malgré mon amour impossible pour Sirius, elle avait sans cesse cherché à me caser. Je me souvins des nombreuses situations causasses dans lesquelles je mettais retrouvé. Il lui arrivait très souvent de me laisser soudainement seul en compagnie d'une jeune femme qu'elle venait de me présenter. Je restais ainsi face à cette inconnue sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Je ne cherchais pas de relations, je n'avais donc aucune n'envie de faire connaissance avec ces filles en leur faisant croire que j'étais intéressé.

Mais le moment le plus embarrassant de ma vie fut quand Emily m'entraina sans me prévenir dans une boite de nuit gay. Une fois sur place, elle m'avait expliqué que puisque j'aimais Sirius, je devais surement être gay. Chose que je trouvais absurde, vu que Sirius était le seul homme qui ne m'ait jamais attiré. Elle m'avait rapidement laissé seul au milieu d'un tas d'hommes me lançant des regards à la dérobée. Je me souvenais encore des corps transpirants qui se collaient à moi en se mouvant au gré de la musique alors que je tentais d'atteindre le bar où loin d'être à l'abri j'avais attiré l'attention d'un type aux cheveux blonds et à la forte musculature. Me sentant traqué, je n'avais même pas osé commander et j'avais quitté en toute hâte les lieux, faisant un très copieux sermon à Emily quand je la retrouvais à l'entrée.

Après cette horrible expérience, j'avais fait promettre à mon amie de ne plus essayer de me trouver quelqu'un. Mon célibat me convenait. Quitte à ne pouvoir avoir la personne que j'aimais, je préférais rester seul. C'était triste certes mais je restais fidèle à mes sentiments.

- Je dois juste passer la soirée avec Sirius, lui répondis-je rapidement, coupant court à toutes suggestions.

- Sirius ! S'étonna-t-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Le Sirius ?

Je lui répondis d'un simple hochement de tête, sachant que ce n'était que le début de l'interrogatoire d'Emily.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Quand ? Comment ? Tu l'as revu ? Me questionna-t-elle aussitôt. Raconte-moi tout !

Comme je m'en doutais, Emily ne me laisserait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas tous les détails.

- Il est passé chez moi hier soir, commençai-je sur un ton détaché alors que je revivais pour la énième fois les événements de la veille dans ma tête. L'odeur de Sirius dans le couloir, sa silhouette sur la pas de ma porte, ses yeux, son sourire, sa façon de m'appeler Moony.

- C'est incroyable, s'enthousiasma Emily. Que faisait-il ici ? Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Du calme Emily, la calmai-je. J'ai encore du mal à y croire.

- Je comprends.

Je pris un livre posé sur le comptoir et me rendis dans les rayonnages pour le mettre en place.

- Je … Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour expliquer ce que je ressens, avouai-je, dos à mon amie.

- Ses retrouvailles sont une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondis-je en repassant derrière le comptoir, tête baissée.

Il était encore trop tôt pour savoir. Pour le moment, je vivais dans l'instant présent et la perspective si agréable d'une soirée avec Sirius.

Je relevai la tête quand le tintement de la clochette de la porte retentit. Une vieille dame entra dans la librairie.

- Tu as une cliente, je te laisse, déclara Emily. Mais demain, je veux tous les détails de votre soirée, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter le magasin.

Je savais d'avance que j'aurais le droit à une véritable inquisition dès le lendemain. Pour le moment, je saluai ma nouvelle clientèle et l'aidai à trouver son bonheur parmi les nombreux livres que nous possédions.

Je venais de rencontrer une véritable fan de Shakespeare. Nous discutâmes un long moment des différentes œuvres de cet auteur, le temps passant ainsi plus vite.

Je terminais de ranger la caisse du jour, quand un petit coup fut frapper à la porte d'entrée que j'avais verrouillé. Je sortis de l'arrière-boutique et un immense sourire se dessina sur mon visage alors que j'allais accueillir mon ami.

-Alors prêt pour une soirée de folie ? Me questionna Sirius en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans un immense sourire. J'étais entrainé comme autrefois par la bonne humeur de Sirius.

- Ne t'attends pas au genre de soirée que nous passions à l'époque, lui répondis-je sur un ton taquin.

Quand nous étions élèves à Hogwarts, nous avions pris l'habitude de quitter le château par le passage menant à Hogsmeade et nous passions la soirée au trois balais rentrant seulement à l'aube après avoir vidé de nombreuses bouteilles de Whisky pur feu. Il nous arrivait aussi d'acheter les boissons et de les vider dans notre dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, nous nous réveillions avec une merveilleuse gueule de bois sans le moindre souvenir des bêtises que nous avions pu faire la veille.

Ce soir, je retrouvais Sirius après tant d'années et je comptais bien rester sobre – à l'exception peut-être d'un bon petit pichet de bière irlandaise – car je voulais profiter de chaque instant passé en compagnie de mon ami.

- Tu es prêt ?

- J'arrive.

Je retournais chercher ma veste et après avoir fermé la boutique et baissé le rideau nous prîmes le chemin du Pub qui se trouvait quelques rues plus loin. L'air frais de ce début de soirée était des plus agréables et nous marchions dans une ambiance détendue, toute gêne de la veille envolée.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée, le questionnai-je alors que nous attendions que le feu passe au vert pour traverser. Je suis désolé d'avoir du te laisser seul, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyeux.

J'aurais tellement aimé passer cette journée avec Sirius mais il m'était impossible de laisser la boutique. J'étais le seul vendeur, personne ne pouvait donc me remplacer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai profité pour me détendre. J'ai regardé la télé et je suis allé me balader. Je comptais te retrouver plus tôt à la boutique mais je ne voulais pas te déranger, m'expliqua-t-il en traversant.

- Tu peux passer quand tu veux à la boutique. Tu ne me déranges pas. Le rassurai-je. Mais je sais que tu n'apprécies pas particulièrement ce genre de lieu. Tu as toujours évité soigneusement la bibliothèque à Hogwarts.

- Le temps que nous avons dû y passer pour le projet animagi et les tonnes de livres que nous avons dû lire m'ont dégouté pour toujours de la lecture, rigola-t-il.

Afin de pouvoir me tenir compagnie les nuits de pleines lunes, mes amis avaient travaillés sans relâche durant trois longues années, parcourant tous les livres sur le sujet. Je ne les remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Connaissant Sirius, je savais que cela avait dû être une torture pour lui. Il avait toujours été un élève brillant mais il n'avait jamais été très studieux.

- Tu pourrais être intéressé par de bons auteurs moldus, déclarai-je.

- Le jour où tu me verras lire un livre Moony, appelle de suite un médicomage.

Nous partions tous les deux dans un immense fou rire et c'est en rigolant que nous arrivions à destination.

- Je suis sure que je vais adorer cet endroit, me confia Sirius alors que nous prenions place à une table et qu'une serveuse venait prendre notre commande.

- J'aime bien ce pub. C'est très convivial. La nourriture est excellente et de très bons groupes viennent y jouer.

Quand la serveuse nous apporta nos boissons, le groupe entamait sa première chanson et c'est dans cette bonne ambiance que nous trinquions à nos retrouvailles.

Nous passions ainsi la soirée à discuter, manger et écouter les différents morceaux de musique. Ce groupe était excellent et plusieurs personnes se levèrent pour danser.

Le groupe quitta la scène vers minuit et nous regagnions mon appartement. N'étant pas pressé de quitter Sirius pour me mettre au lit, nous nous installions au salon et poursuivions notre discussion. Il était impressionnant que Sirius ait tant de choses à me raconter, la plupart concernant Harry. Il était intarissable sur le sujet.

- Ce petit tient beaucoup de son père, commentai-je alors que Sirius venait de me raconter comment Harry avait dérobé le balai de James pour aller voler dans le jardin.

- C'est un vrai petit garnement qui ne leur laisse pas une minute de répit.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête tout en étouffant un énième bâillement.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, me conseilla Sirius. Je ne voudrais pas que par ma faute tu t'endormes demain au boulot, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Pour la deuxième nuit d'affilée, je m'endormis le cœur apaisé, des images de Sirius plein la tête.

Durant le petit déjeuner, nous fîmes des projets pour le week-end. Sirius souhaitait découvrir les endroits que je préférais à Dublin. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait intéressé étant donné nos différents gouts en matière culturel mais je me languissais déjà de ses moments passés ensemble. Nous devions également faire un tour dans la partie sorcière de la vie car Sirius voulait se rendre au magasin de Quidditch de l'équipe Irlandaise, une des meilleures équipes du monde. Depuis mon installation, je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où je mettais rendu dans cette partie de la ville. Je ne fréquentais plus le monde de la magie depuis ma fuite.

Il ne me restait qu'une longue journée de travail et après Sirius et moi ne nous quitterions plus jusqu'au lundi, jour où il rentrerait chez lui retrouver sa femme et sa vie.

Mon moral était déjà bien redescendu quand Emily entra dans la boutique en milieu d'après-midi. Après l'euphorie des retrouvailles et la perspective d'un week-end à deux j'en avais oublié que Sirius et moi ne serions jamais véritablement ensemble. La réalité était en train de me rattraper.

- Bonjour Remus, me salua-t-elle, son joli sourire illuminant son visage.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être amoureux d'Emily ? Elle était la fille parfaite. Elle était belle et gentille, débordante de joie. Nous aurions fondé une famille et j'aurais enfin connu le bonheur. Mais malheureusement la vie n'était pas si simple.

- Je ne te dérange pas, au moins, s'enquit-elle comme à son habitude.

- La boutique est plutôt calme cette après-midi, confiai-je en sortant de derrière la caisse pour rejoindre mon amie.

- Alors tu vas avoir tout le temps de me raconter ta soirée, déclara Emily en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Je veux tous les détails, ajouta-t-elle en prenant appui contre le comptoir.

Nous y étions. Que pouvais-je bien dire à Emily. La soirée avec Sirius avait été merveilleuse. Le groupe était excellent. Nous avions rigolé, discuté, chanté. Nous avions remonté le temps pour nous retrouver presque dix ans en arrière quand nous étions encore jeunes et insouciants.

- Oh Remus, m'interpella Emily. Je ne suis pas télépathe alors sors de tes pensées et dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Comment était-il ?

Il y avait tellement de choses à raconter sur cette soirée que je ne savais pas par où commencer.

- Sirius est venu me chercher à la fermeture de la librairie et nous sommes allés au Pub, commençai-je. Le groupe était bien. J'avais lu de très bonnes critiques dans un magazine. Ils jouent une musique assez innovante et décalée et leurs paroles sont touchantes.

- Remus, je n'en ai que faire du groupe, me coupa-t-elle, accompagnant ses mots d'un revers de la main. Je veux tout savoir sur Sirius.

- Sirius, répétai-je dans un souffle. Que pourrais-je te dire sur lui que tu ne saches déjà.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu pendant 5 ans, il a surement beaucoup changé, assura Emily.

- Physiquement, oui, lui expliquai-je. Il a perdu toute trace de l'adolescent qu'il était et ses traits sont plus marqués, plus adultes. Mais sinon, il est toujours le même. Je ne pense pas que Sirius puisse changer, concluai-je d'un sourire.

- Et votre relation ? Me demanda-t-elle pour relancer la conversation alors que j'étais de nouveau dans mes pensées.

- Je dois dire que ça a été un vrai choc de le revoir après tout ce temps. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à une telle surprise, commençai-je. Et surtout je n'aurais jamais cru que de le revoir raviverait aussi fort mes sentiments. Malgré notre longue séparation je l'aime toujours autant.

- Alors ça ne doit pas être facile d'être en sa présence.

- Au début ça a été très dur. Je ne savais plus comment me comporter avec lui. Après tout, c'est moi qui suis parti pour l'éviter, je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait un jour me retrouver ici, surtout après tout ce temps. J'étais tellement gêné.

- Et maintenant ?

- C'est comme si on nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Hier soir, j'avais l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. On a rigolé, parlé, tout comme à l'époque. C'était incroyable.

- Je suis contente que tu ait passé une bonne soirée. Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? S'enquit-elle devant ma mine renfrognée.

- Ca ne durera pas. Sirius n'est là que pour quelques jours. Lundi, il rentrera chez lui et je me retrouverais de nouveau seul, lui confessai-je, le moment d'euphorie passé.

- Ne pense pas à lundi. Vous allez passer tout le week-end ensemble. Profite de ces moments sans penser à après, me conseilla-t-elle.

- Mais malheureusement il y a un après Emily. J'avais réussi à plus ou moins m'habituer à son absence. Mais après avoir passé ce week-end avec lui comment vais-je supporter de ne plus le revoir.

- Tu pourras toujours le revoir, vous êtes amis, me rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Mais rien n'a changé Emily. Je l'aime et lui il est marié. Je ne pourrais pas le voir avec sa femme. Je sais que je me montre égoïste mais j'ai assez souffert. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que je ne le revois jamais.

- Ne dis pas ça, m'arrêta mon amie en venant m'entourer de ses bras. Tu ne le penses pas. J'ai vu à quel point tu étais heureux depuis son arrivée, ajouta-t-elle en traçant des cercles dans mon dos. Ne penses pas à après, profite du moment présent Remus. Ces moments n'appartiendront qu'à vous.

Je restais ainsi dans les bras dans mon amie alors qu'elle me berçait et me réconfortait me disant qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi. Il était si bon de savoir que je pouvais compter sur elle.

Emily avait raison. Pourquoi penser maintenant à lundi alors que j'avais un week-end entier à partager avec la personne que j'aimais. J'allais le rendre inoubliable et quand Sirius partirait j'aurais ce souvenir auquel me raccrocher.

Je me détachais de mon amie avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci, Emily, tu es une véritable amie, lui souris-je. Comment ferais-je si tu n'étais pas là ?

- Tu serais probablement en train de te morfondre dans ton coin.

J'allais lui répondre quand la cloche de la porte retentit à l'entrée d'une dame.

- Ca va aller ? S'enquit Emily.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête et alors qu'Emily quittait la boutique après un dernier sourire j'allais accueillir ma cliente.

Quand je baissais le rideau, ce soir-là, je pensais à l'homme qui m'attendait à mon appartement et avec qui j'allais passer les deux prochains jours. Je savourerais chacune de ses minutes. Sur le chemin du retour, j'étais un peu déçu que Sirius ne soit pas venu me retrouver mais il avait surement préféré m'attendre à la maison.

Je regagnais mon petit appartement en sifflotant, me demandant où Sirius et moi pourrions passer la soirée.

Je tournai la clé dans la serrure et ouvris la porte, le couloir de l'entrée était plongé dans l'obscurité. Mon pied cogna contre un objet qui tomba au sol. Après avoir allumé la lumière je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'une bouteille d'alcool vide. Je me penchai pour la ramasser et lire l'étiquette. Cette bouteille ne venait pas de chez moi. Il m'arrivait certes de boire un petit verre de temps en temps quand je me sentais las surtout après une nuit de pleine lune mais jamais quelque chose de si fort. Que pouvait bien faire cette bouteille vide chez moi ?

- Sirius ? Appelai-je mon ami.

Devant le manque de réponse, je pénétrai dans le salon où je restai stupéfait devant ce que je vis. Sirius était affolé dans mon canapé, une bouteille de whisky dans les mains. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? C'était donc lui qui avait vidé la bouteille de l'entrée. Je n'y comprenais rien.

- Sirius, répétai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il releva enfin les yeux sur moi et je perçus un voile devant ses beaux yeux gris. Il avait également la mine de celui qui avait trop bu. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Remus, tu es rentré, souffla-t-il en se redressant difficilement.

Il posa la bouteille à moitié vide sur la table basse et se releva pour me faire face.

- Tu es déjà rentré ! Constata-t-il d'un ton étonné comme quelqu'un ayant été pris en flagrant délit. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard, ajouta-t-il après avoir jeté un œil à l'horloge au- dessus de la télévision.

Il semblait visiblement embarrassé de s'être fait prendre dans cet état.

- Je vais tout rangé, dit-il en arrangeant les coussins du canapé et ramassant ses chaussures jetées négligemment au milieu de la pièce.

- Sirius que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandai-je, stupéfait de retrouver mon ami ainsi.

- C'est rien Remus, je …

Mais visiblement, il n'avait pas d'explications à son comportement. Pourquoi aurait-il vidé des bouteilles de Whisky, seul dans mon appartement. Etait-il devenu d'une certaine manière dépendant de la boisson. Après tout, nous ne nous étions plus revus depuis cinq ans, les gens changent. Même Sirius qui restait la personne la plus constante que je connaissais pouvait changer. Sa vie était-elle devenue si difficile qu'il s'était mis à boire ? Peut-être la dureté de son travail en était responsable. En cet instant, je ne savais pas et je ne comprenais pas quelles raisons avaient poussés mon ami à vider des bouteilles d'alcool.

- Il y a-t-il un problème Sirius ? Le questionnai-je dorénavant inquiet alors qu'il continuait à mettre de l'ordre dans le salon et je notai la présence d'une troisième bouteille vide. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu me retrouves dans cet état Remus, je suis désolé. Je vais m'en aller, m'assura-t-il en posant deux bouteilles sur la table basse et il s'assit pour remettre ses chaussures. De toute façon, c'était une erreur de venir. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? J'étais dans le brouillard le plus total. Je ne reconnaissais plus mon ami. Sirius était-il devenu un autre homme ?

Il finit d'enfiler ses bottes et se leva. Contournant le canapé, il me fit face et je lis de la tristesse sur ses traits.

- Je suis désolé Remus.

Non, je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir ainsi sans aucune explication. Pendant cinq ans, j'étais resté éloigné de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde et maintenant après nos retrouvailles et la perspective d'un week-end à passer à deux je n'allais pas le laisser filer. Je ne pouvais pas. Je voulais comprendre son étrange comportement.

- Sirius, attends, le rejoignis-je dans l'entrée alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre son blouson. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi veux-tu partir ?

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir Remus, me répondit-il, le visage baissé évitant ainsi de croiser mon regard. C'était juste idiot. Je pensais juste que … Mais je me suis trompé.

- Sirius, insistai-je en lui prenant le bras, explique-moi.

Il releva enfin la tête et la tristesse que je perçus dans ses beaux yeux me brisa le cœur. Il grimaça, ne sachant visiblement pas comment aborder le problème qui le tracassait. Il devait pourtant savoir que je serais là pour lui et qu'il pouvait compter sur moi malgré ma fuite et mon absence à ses côtés ces dernières années.

- Je suis venu te rejoindre à la boutique dans l'après-midi, commença-t-il sans quitter mes yeux. Je pensais t'attendre et ainsi nous serions sortis quelque part. Mais c'était juste une idée stupide. J'aurais dû savoir …

- Mais je ne t'ai pas vu, le coupai-je étonné de ses paroles.

- Je t'ai vu à travers la vitrine avec cette femme, cette jolie brune, précisa-t-elle. Je suis content que tu es trouvé quelqu'un Remus. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement d'ailleurs ?

Mais de quoi donc parlait Sirius ? Il ne m'avait jamais rejoint à la librairie et je n'avais personne dans ma vie.

- Je n'ai pas de copine, m'entendis-je lui répondre alors que mon esprit cogitait pour comprendre le sens des paroles de mon ami. Emily, réalisai-je enfin. Tu m'as vu avec Emily.

C'était au tour de Sirius de me regarder sans comprendre.

- Emily n'est pas ma fiancée, elle est juste une amie.

Ses traits semblèrent se détendre à ma réponse avant qu'il ne baisse de nouveau le regard. En quoi la présence d'Emily dans la librairie et notre relation pouvait l'affecter et provoquer un tel comportement ?

- De toute façon, ça ne change rien. Je suis un idiot, je n'aurais pas dû venir te voir, répéta-t-il en avançant vers la porte. C'était évident que tu aurais tourné la page. Je suis juste un idiot.

Les paroles de Sirius n'avaient aucun sens. Il avait trop abusé de la boisson et il ne savait surement plus ce qu'il disait.

- Sirius, tu es ivre, l'arrêtai-je de nouveau à posant une main sur son épaule. Viens t'asseoir.

- Il est trop tard Remus, me regarda-t-il, son regard voilé braqué sur moi.

- Trop tard pour quoi ? Le questionnai-je incrédule.

- Pour nous, souffla-t-il d'une faible voix.

Si depuis mon retour à mon appartement, le comportement et les paroles de Sirius m'avaient laissées interdit, je restais juste stupéfait après cette dernière réponse. De quoi parlait-il ? Il n'y avait et n'aurait jamais de nous. Je le savais que trop bien.

- Il est trop tard, répéta-t-il.

- Sirius.

- Je n'ai compris que bien trop tard Remus, poursuivit-il sans me regarder.

- Mais bon sang Sirius, de quoi parles-tu, m'emportai-je devant ses paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens pour moi.

- De mes sentiments pour toi, me répondit-il dans un murmure.

Non, je devais avoir mal entendu. J'avais l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. Sirius n'avait pas de sentiments pour moi. De l'amitié oui, mais rien d'autre. Tant d'années j'avais espéré mais j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence. Mon amour ne serait jamais partagé. Alors pourquoi Sirius me disait de telles choses.

- Sirius, fut le seul mot qui sortit de mes lèvres.

- J'étais un idiot, répéta encore mon ami. Ce jour-là, dans le dortoir, je ne savais pas. Je n'avais pas réalisé.

Ce jour-là ? Je me revis alors des années en arrière, triturant mes mains alors que je m'apprêtais à révéler mon amour à mon meilleur ami, le cœur rempli de doute et la peur du rejet qui enserrait mon estomac. Sirius ne m'avait pas rejeté mais il m'avait affirmé ne pouvoir retourner mon affection.

- Comment n'ai-je pas pu réaliser, ajouta-t-il alors que mes souvenirs emplissaient mon esprit. J'étais jeune, je ne croyais pas en l'amour. Et pourtant …

- Sirius, pourquoi me dis-tu de telles choses ? Le questionnai-je, les larmes aux yeux. Tout cela était trop pour moi.

- Parce que j'ai tout gâché ce jour-là, m'avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Notre relation a toujours été particulière mais pour moi, il s'agissait juste d'une amitié différente de celle que j'avais pour James. Il était mon frère, tu étais mon ami, mon protégé. Je n'avais juste pas compris à quel point je tenais à toi. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Je pensais qu'en venant te voir, peut être … Mais pour toi c'est du passé … Tu m'as oublié ... Tu as refait ta vie loin de moi.

J'écoutais Sirius sans l'interrompre. Mon gorge était sèche, je me retrouvais incapable de parler. J'étais submergé par tant d'émotions. Sirius, l'homme que j'avais toujours aimé, que je n'avais jamais pu oublier malgré toutes ses années loin de lui. Mon ami que j'avais été si heureux de retrouver deux jours auparavant. L'homme qui resterait à jamais mon seul et unique amour. Pourquoi me disait-il toutes ses choses ? Ces choses que je mourrais t'entendre depuis des années. Ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Il ne savait tout simplement pas ce qu'il disait.

- Sirius, je t'en prie, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, réussis-je à formuler d'une voix hachée. Tu as beaucoup bu.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi clair Remus, m'assura-t-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

- Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs Sirius, mon cœur ne le supporterait pas, murmurai-je alors que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

- Je ne ferais jamais ça Remus, me sourit-il en me caressant le visage. Je t'aime Remus.

Sur ses dernières paroles, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me figeai à ce contact. Je l'avais tant rêvé, tant désiré mais ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Le visage d'une jeune femme s'interposa devant mes yeux et je posai mes deux mains sur sa poitrine pour le repousser.

- Tu es marié Sirius, lui rappelai-je en reculant.

- Divorcé, m'informa-t-il en se rapprochant pour me prendre la main.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Il n'était plus avec Hélène ?

- Il n'y a jamais eu que toi Remus, me sourit-il en comblant la distance qui nous séparait. Je t'ai laissé filer une fois et je ne compte pas reproduire la même erreur.

Il attrapa mon visage en coupe et quand ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes j'enfermai mes bras autour de son cou, me laissant enivrer par son baiser. Sirius avait peut-être trop bu, il ne pensait peut-être pas ce qu'il disait. Mais à cet instant alors que la langue de mon ami s'unissait à la mienne, je n'avais plus envie de réfléchir. Je voulais juste profiter des sensations que me procurait la bouche de Sirius sur la mienne, sa main dans mes cheveux, l'autre dans le bas de mon dos remontant sous mon pull. Sans quitter ses lèvres, je me laissai entrainer dans la chambre. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Il s'agissait peut-être juste d'une nuit, une unique fois que mon ami, une fois ses esprits retrouvé pourrait regretter mais pour ma part, je ne voulais avoir aucun regret. Il me déshabilla et me coucha sur le lit. Je me laissai juste faire, savourant sa bouche, ses caresses, ses doigts sur ma peau, ses murmures à mes oreilles, son souffle dans mon cou, sa peau contre la mienne. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais comblé et aimé.

Un rayon de soleil se posa sur ma joue et j'ouvris les yeux. Je m'étirai lentement alors que les évènements de la veille me revinrent et je tournai immédiatement la tête mais il n'y avait personne à mes côtés. Je soupirai, mes pires craintes s'étaient-elles produites ? Je soupirai en me redressant. La vie ne serait jamais clémente avec moi.

- Remus, tu es réveillé.

Je relevai la tête alors que les larmes apparaissaient au coin de mes yeux et je vis Sirius dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, m'expliqua mon ami et il me rejoignit sur le lit avant de se pencher pour déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Quand il s'écarta, il m'adressa un adorable sourire et je fondis devant cet homme que j'aimais tant.

- J'avais peur, commençai-je mais Sirius me coupa en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Tu avais peur que je regrette cette nuit parce que j'avais bu, poursuivit-il à ma place.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête et il se pencha pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Remus, s'excusa-t-il en me caressant les cheveux. Je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je sais que je te dois des explications mais je crois que ça pourra attendre après le petit déjeuner.

Il me prit la main et j'eus le temps d'enfiler un bas de survêtement avant d'être conduit dans la cuisine où la table était dressée pour le petit déjeuner. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Sirius avait le don de me surprendre et je ne l'en aimais que plus. Nous nous asseyons sans échanger le moindre mot. Nous n'en avions pas besoin, nos regards parlaient pour nous.

- Par où commencer ? Me demanda Sirius alors que nous étions tous deux ainsi dans le canapé, mon tête reposant contre sa poitrine, nos doigts enlacés.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Hélène ? L'interrogeai-je.

Il m'avait dit être divorcé la veille. Je le croyais mais ils avaient l'air si heureux quand je suis parti. Comment leur mariage avait pu finir si tôt ?

- Hélène. Ca n'aurait jamais pu marcher Remus, m'assura Sirius. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque. Je pensais l'aimer sincèrement mais je me trompais. Je ne dis pas que nous n'avions pas été heureux car ça a été le cas un moment. Mais très vite, je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose manquait. Je ne me sentais pas comblé dans mon mariage, poursuivi-il et je l'écoutais sans l'interrompre serrant davantage sa main. Mon travail me prenait du temps et le soir quand je rentrais je me sentais las et la présence de ma femme ne parvenait pas à m'apaiser. Je passais plus de temps chez James surtout depuis la naissance d'Harry et j'étais bien à leur compagnie mais dès que je rentrais chez moi, je me sentais seul. Hélène est une femme adorable et j'aurais aimé que ça marche entre nous mais dès le départ nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble.

Il s'arrêta un moment le temps de reprendre son souffle et me sourit. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées en cinq ans et mon ami me révélait enfin ce qu'il avait tai le soir de nos retrouvailles.

- Nous passions de moins en moins de temps ensemble et il y a six mois nous avons décidé de nous séparer. Elle est rentrée en France chez sa famille. Mais je me sentais toujours aussi seul et je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi ma vie me semblait si vide. J'aimais mon travail, j'avais ma famille et pourtant je n'étais pas heureux. Tu n'étais pas là, me sourit-il et il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je l'ai compris un soir alors que je rangeais la chambre après le départ d'Hélène. Je feuilletais l'album photo de Hogwarts et je me suis arrêté sur une photo des maraudeurs prise dans la salle commune par Lily. Je riais. Mon visage était lumineux et je semblais si heureux. En suivant mon regard, je t'ai vu, tu étais assis sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée et tu me souriais. J'ai alors compris que je n'avais plus été heureux depuis le jour de ton départ. A l'époque, j'étais trop accaparé par mes études, mon mariage. Je pensais que tu avais peut être besoin de voir du pays pour quelques mois. Mais les années ont passé et tu n'es pas revenu. Je ne me rendais pas compte du vide que tu avais créé en moi. Je devais absolument te retrouver.

Les paroles de Sirius emplissaient mon cœur de joie. J'avais ressenti le même vide durant ces dernières années. Je n'étais pas complet sans lui à mes côtés. Sa main quitta mes cheveux pour se poser sur mon ventre. Je frissonnai au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau et des images de notre première nuit ensemble me revinrent.

- J'ai réussi à obtenir ton adresse par Lily, poursuivit Sirius, et me voilà maintenant, termina-t-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Oui, tu es là, lui répondis-je dans un sourire. Tu n'avais donc aucune mission dans le pays.

- Non, me confirma-t-il, je ne savais juste pas comment t'aborder après toutes ces années. Je pensais que tu aurais refait ta vie. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre en venant.

- Je n'aurais pas pu refaire ma vie Sirius, lui avouai-je. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi.

Nos regards se croisèrent et attirées comme des aimants nos bouches se trouvèrent pour s'unir. Un nouveau feu s'alluma en moi alors que sa langue franchissait la barrière de mes lèvres pour aller se mêler à sa jumelle. Je plongeais dans ce baiser profitant des milliers de sensations qu'il provoquait en moi.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti Remus ? Me demanda Sirius en s'écartant, tout en gardant son regard rivé au mien.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester Sirius, lui expliquai-je. C'était trop dur te voir avec elle. J'ai essayé d'être heureux pour toi mais chaque fois que je te voyais sourire avec Hélène, mon cœur se brisait davantage.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le soit pas Sirius, tu es là maintenant.

- Et il est hors de question que je te laisse, affirma Sirius en se déplaçant pour me faire face. Tu rentres avec moi.

* * *

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre ? Il ne restera plus qu'un petit épilogue pour cloturer cette histoire.


	6. Epilogue

Note de l'auteur : J'ai enfin réussi à finir cette histoire et j'en suis contente, même si je trouve la fin pas aussi bien que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'espère toutefois que vous aurez aimé cette histoire avec bien sûr un happy end pour Sirius et Remus.

* * *

- Harry James Potter arrête de crier ainsi, tu vas réveiller Amy et Susy, s'adressa Lily au petit garçon de quatre ans qui traversait la cuisine en courant.

Le petit homme adressa un seul regard à sa mère avant de filer dans le jardin pour rejoindre James et Sirius.

Nous étions tous réunis en cette belle journée ensoleillée pour fêter comme il se doit mon retour en Angleterre d'après les dires de Sirius. J'étais rentré au pays depuis moins d'une semaine et c'était la première fois que notre grande famille était au complet, les maraudeurs, leurs compagnes et leurs enfants.

Après cinq années, j'étais enfin chez moi. J'avais emménagé chez Sirius et mon ami, enfin mon compagnon dorénavant, avait tenu à officialiser l'évènement.

Je me retrouvais donc dans la cuisine avec Lily et Kathy, la femme de Peter à préparer le repas. James et Sirius s'affairaient dans le jardin avec le barbecue. Nous étions bien imprudents d'avoir laissé nos deux amis jouer avec les braises mais Lily m'avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait pas de risque à laisser James s'occuper des steaks. J'étais moins sûr en ce qui concernait Sirius.

Lily prit deux plats et me précéda dans le jardin. Nous nous installâmes à table. Sirius et James arrivèrent avec la viande qui à ma plus grande surprise était cuite à point. Peter et Kathy sortirent à leur tour après avoir vérifié que les jumelles dormaient.

- Je lève mon verre aujourd'hui au retour de notre Moony, déclara James, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde l'imita et dans la bonne humeur et les rires nous entamèrent notre repas. Cette journée resterait à jamais dans ma mémoire comme une des plus belles de ma vie. J'étais entouré de ma famille, je n'étais plus seul. Les maraudeurs étaient réunis après tant d'années. Nous avions discuté de nombreuses heures à nous remémorer nos exploits de jeunesse. Je fis connaissance avec Kathy qui était une femme adorable. Je jouais avec Harry, pris les jumelles dans mes bras, écoutais avec plaisir mes amis parler de leur famille.

Mais le meilleur moment de la journée fut quand une fois tout le monde parti, la maison rangée, je me rendis dans ma nouvelle chambre et découvris Sirius m'attendant dans notre lit, les bras tendus vers moi. Je m'y blottis avec joie car je savais que dorénavant nous étions pour toujours ensemble. Epuisé après nos ébats, je posais mon tête contre son torse, ses bras autour de moi, j'étais protégé, aimé. J'étais heureux. Mon exil avait pris fin. Avant de fermer les yeux je posais mes yeux sur l'anneau que je porterais désormais à la main gauche et y lus l'inscription écrits en lettre d'or.

Sirius & Remus


End file.
